pokemon adventure!
by Mega Oober Salmon 14
Summary: crack. ash, misty and brock go on a journey


Chapter 1:the shock

On a cold day near goldenrod city, we find ash and his friends heading to the daycare center.

"ash its cold out! Why do we have to come with you? If I wasn't madly in lo-…if you hadn't destroyed my bike id sooo be out of here." misty whined

"but if I don't get my egg today then the old guy and his wife will eat it!" ash said while almost falling into a lake

"ash, as your elder I have to say that is utterly stupid. Old man daycare guy wont eat your baby pokemon." said the pimp of the group Brock.

"well then what is that big pile of empty pokemon eggs doing next to the very fat daycare guy and his wife?" shrieked ash with his girly voice.

BAM! misty socked ash into a tree...bush thing

"mistyyy, why do you do you do these things to meee?"

"shut up, we're here, go get your god awful egg"

they walked up the path to the day care center. beyond the fence, they could see ash's skitty and wailmer frolicking in the grass. the daycare man greeted them as they opened the door.

"howdy partners. what can I do ya for?"

"I'm here to pick up muh egg!" ash said spazzing out.

"we don't have any pokemon eggs here dawg" said the daycare man picking something out of his teeth.

" but then what is that egg over in the corner then?" misty remarked

"zat's our dessert- ....I mean zat's anozer trainers egg deary" replied the plump old woman who had a weird accent.

"ah, I see~!" ash said stupidly whilst skipping around like a joyous schoolboy.

Suddenly it got dark. Everyone looked up at the sky and saw a full moon peeking out from behind the clouds. Old-man-whatitz and his lady-wife looked panicky.

Suddenly old-guy started shaking.

"awoooooga~" he shrieked, while crouching down.

Ash and company looked at each other when they heard a loud pop.

Where old-lady-nincompoop once stood now sat a large pile of rubble.

Misty was about to say something that probably didn't matter, when daycare dude growled. They quickly turned and saw a huge werewolf type creature!

It was big and black with gray stripes. Its ears stood straight up, and it nose was in the air sniffing The old mans clothes now lay at its feet torn into pieces, next to huge bloodstained claws the size of butchers knifes. It tail was wagging and had leaves and junk stuck to it.

"holy crap dude!" screamed ash who was probably wetting himself

"don't worry hun, this will alllll be over soon *wink*" purred werewolfmon.

"this looks like a job for a pokebreeder!" exclaimed Brock as he pulled a machinegun out of hammerspace*

He jumped into the air and started shooting wolfy with a thousand bullets. Soon the sky was raining metal raindrops.

"Jinkys" whispered misty, in an awed voice.

Soon Brock ran out of bullets and decided it was time his secret weapon! He called Pikachu who was currently residing on ash's shoulder, and jumped onto the roof of the small building

Pikachu leaped of ash's shoulder in a cloud of sparks. He jumped into brocks outstretched arms and started glowing. Werewolf was getting closer.

"kamey-hamy-haaaaaaaaaa!" screamed Brock just as pickachu exploded!

Pikachu's guts flew in the air burning everything they touched. Soon they burned werewolf done to a pile of smoking fur. But power such as this comes at a price. In the attempt to save ash and co Brock sacrificed his young life.

"D-damn yoooooou werewolf the day care maaaaan" yelled Brock as he slowly burned to death

With werewolfchocko dead the gang ran for hills. But first they got all they got all their crap off of brocks dead body. Cause potions aren't cheep these days.

Chapter 2: The following

"well that was a close one!" cheered misty

"p-pikachu, whyyyyyy?!" ash whined

"oh shut up ash." misty said "you've been whining about it for hours. Get over it already. Pikachu is one of the most lame and clichéd pokemon ever. In fact I have like 10 in my pc right now"

Ash stopped in his tracks and stared at misty.

"come on, I'm hungry. I haven't eaten in like 10 hours and ill be damned if I let this little mishap ruin my eating schedule"

"you dare make fun of my beloved Pikachu?!" said ash as he struck a dramatic pose.

Suddenly there was a gunshot

KABLAAAM!

"aaaassshh! Nnnnoooooo!" screamed misty as she rushed towards her fallen companion.

But it was too late. Blood was poring out of ash's wounds at an alarming rate, staining the yellow bricks that made up the road in the city only known as goldenrod, in witch our hero's are currently residing…in goldenrod.

"don't worry ash , we'll meet again someday. In the next life" misty cried

"I-I'm not worried you psycho" sputtered ash before letting out one last breath.

Suddenly misty heard someone coming out from the alley next to them. Misty quickly stood up.

Out stepped the infamous orange-suit clad leader of team rocket. Giovanni!

"misty~"

"how do you know my name!" shouted misty while licking her fingers for traces of food.

" duh, you idiot. I got this info off of myspace. You shouldn't put all your info on there, its not safe" proclaimed Giovanni

"now I know!" shouted misty

"and knowing is half the battle!" said the leader with a thumbs up

"wait why'd you kill ash?!"

"oh right…because of your constant meddling in my plans you will join my national prostitution chain!"

"but I'm only 12!" screamed misty in shock

Giovanni stared at misty for several seconds, while misty blushed furiously.

"really? I thought your were at least 17...you look 17. well, no matter. we'll find some other use for you" he said while snapping his fingers. two burly rocket grunts came out of the shadows with a Tangela each.

"boys, you know what to do."

"right" they said" sleep powder!"

Misty was engulfed in a large cloud of poison and fell to the ground where darkness slowly took over as she lost conciseness.

Chapter 3:the awakening

Misty slowly opened her eyes.

"w-were am I?" she muttered trying to unclog her memory. She looked around and saw that she was in a dark room.. She was sitting on a hard bed, and the only other furniture in the room was a small dresser with a mirror above it.

"oh your awake" said a cold voice. Misty looked over to the only door in the room and saw an older lady with green hair pulled up into a tight bun. She appeared to be wearing an old fashioned kimono.

"welcome to the Ecruteak dancing hall, here you will be "battling" trainers while serving tea and providing other services to our trainer customers. You of coarse will not defeat the trainers, for that will be bad for business. While on duty you will were a kimono and act like a proper lady"

"a proper lady?! Noooooooooooo!" misty said in a dramatic fashion, while falling to the floor were darkness took over again

"get up" said that voice again "your suppose to be out there in 15 minutes"

Misty opened her eyes and saw that lady again.

"we're going to meet the others" she said sternly.

They walked out into the main room and saw 5 ladies all dressed in fancy dresses. They each had an evolution of eevee. They were standing in a line waiting for the doors to open for another long day of battling and pretending to care about the trainers.

"you will stand over the next to last. You will use a vaporeon. Any questions?" said lady-stern.

"yeah, what's your name?" asked misty in a rude fashion.

"my name is Mary. this is Terry, this is Carrie, this is Cherry, and this is Sue." said the first girl with a freaky robot like smile.

"o-ok" misty said while stepping back in terror

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

"Aaaaaah, what was that!" screamed cherry

"it's a…cyndaquil!!!!!!"

Everyone started running around as the rogue cyndaquil ran into the building leaving footprints of fire.

This cyndaquil was a monster. Standing at 2'8" it was far larger than any cyndaquil they had ever seen.

It suddenly reared up on its hind legs and let out a huge fire ball. The wooden building quickly caught on fire and the kimono-chickys started screaming and running around

wood and debris were falling everywhere, trapping the spazzy whores, but since misty wasn't running around in that ridiculous dress yet, she was able to escape and wasn't burned alive like those stuffy "kimono chickys".

as misty jogged slowly from the building (because she had a date later that night and she didn't want to get sweaty) she turned to look back at her flaming companions. she could clearly see them all shriveling up and turning to ash in the midst of the fire.

"meh, whatever. I have better things to do than grieve over people I knew for less than 5 minutes. Besides I gots me a hot date tonight!"

And at that, misty picked up a half eaten burrito and trotted off into the sunset, completely disregarding that three of her closest friends had died that day

THE END ?


End file.
